User blog:Incub7/Fanmade Character: Asura
Biography Abhay Tandon was born a low caste outcast on the unforgiving streets of India. But, when a Lin Kieu agent sees he successfully stole one of his kunai, he takes the boy to the Lin Kieu headquarters for training. After many years of training Abmay, now called Asura, has become a top operative for the Lin Kieu. He is also one of many members that went through the Cyber Initionitive, and one of many cyborgs to join Sektor's new clan. But, when he faces off against Cyrax in a Tekunin facility his circuits get damaged he enters a hibernation state then, a self-destruct sequence starts for the entire facility. Cyrax takes him to the Special Forces headquarters where Jax and Sonya reactivate him but, he attacks the two agents. But, Cyrax restrains the cyborg with his net, and Sonya convinces him that Cyrax saved his life. All of the sudden a memory replays in his "mind" showing cyrax carrying him out of the facility before it exploded, he was grateful to cyrax for saving his life and his humanity had suddenly returned to him. He then agreed to work for the Special Forces, and is trained by Kenshi in the art of swordsmanship. Eventually Asura receives an assignment to investigate Tekunin activity in the Himalayas, he hastenedly accepts it as he can get his revenge against Sektor. There he breaks into a secret temple that the tekunin are using as their hideout, and after taking out several Tekunin guards he finally faces off against Sektor. He defeats the Tekunin leader but, before Asura can kill him Noob Saibot and Smoke, for some reason suddenly appear, allowing Sektor to escape. Noob Saibot explains that there is an ancient artifact deep within the temple that will make him more powerful but, Asura would not allow this and attacked the duo. Unfortunately they bested him and were ready to kill him but, luckily Cyrax and Jax arrive just in time to stop them. They were defeated and retreated back to their unknown hideout but, Asura knew all too well what would happen if Noob-Smoke got a hold of that artifact. Right then and there he vowed he would destroy the Tekunin and stop the evil alliance that is Noob-Smoke. Moveset Abhay is trained in various fighting style such as Gatka, Thang-ta, and Kalaripayattu. He also carries four talwars, and since his cyborg body can create two extra arms for him he is a force to be reckoned with when he all his talwars in his hands. Combos *The Four Hands *Radiance of the Supreme *Crescent Moon *Bravest of Brave *Golden Arms *Great Trinity *A thousand suns *Purification Fast Tags *Flow *Howler *Garuda Tag Combos *Karma *Beginning of the New Special Moves *Sword Wave: Releases a wave of energy from his sword. *Teleport Spin: Asura spins with his swords drawn after teleporting behind his opponent. *Asura Grab: Asura grabs his enemy then, gives a couple of quick jabs in their chest. *Sword Dash: Asura dashes past his enemy with one big slash. *Energy Shield: Asura puts a shield in front of him that asorbs projectiles. Enhanced Moves *Super Sword Wave: Increased damage *Blade-Port: after the spin, performs two slashes *Asura Punishment: Adds a powerful knee attack *Sword Flash: Adds a few slashes during the dash *Energy Barrrier: Regains health after absorbing a projectile X- Ray Cycle's End: Asura grabs his enemy's arms and breaks them. Then, he grabs their head and squeezes it cracking it. Then, while still holding their head he uses his extra arms to stab them in the chest shattering their ribcage then he throws aside. Finishers Fatalities *Kali Yuga: Asura stabs his opponent with all four of his swords then, he violently rips them out cutting them out horizontially in several places. *Into Dust: Asura imputs a code on his arm console then, launches a glowing device into his enemy's chest. After a few seconds, the devices explodes in a bright explosion vaporizing them. Babality *Asura spins around but, can't stop spinning and cries while spinning around the place. Friendship *Asura pulls out all four of his swords then proceeds to juggle them. Ending After defeating Shao Kahn, Asura proceeded to find the Tekunin headquarters, to destroy them once and for all. He eventually found their hideout and mercilessly destroyed many of them, new and old alike. None stood a chance against Asura's wrath, all but sektor, who proved himself to be the better fighter. But, Asura came here to destroy the Tekunin no matter what the cost to him. At that moment Asura activated his self-destruct, Sektor attempted to escape but Asura grabbed the Tekunin master. Then, in a instant it all ended for both Asura and the Tekunin, and all that remained was rubble and the shattered remains of thousands of cyborgs. Category:Blog posts